Oracle
by Bryan217
Summary: The both of them didn't know the consequence when they did it but now they have to deal with it. They ran away from their friends and Vale because they think it was the right thing to do. They only have family to help them out.
1. What Did We Do?

_Well here this thing that was on my mind so begin i guess_ oh and lemon warning.

* * *

Blake Belladonna was on her bed wearing her Sleeping gear which was a Yukata reading the latest addition of Ninjas of Love alone on her teams dorm. It was currently spring break at beacon and mostly everyone was gone and went home. Her team members went to their respective homes for the break while she along with a few other students stayed here at beacon.

***Knock Knock knock***

Blake looked up from her book to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Jaune. Is it alright if I can come in?"

"Um...sure." Blake said not sure but allowed it.

Jaune opened the door. He is wearing a plain black shirt and Pants.

"What do you need?"

"I just wanted to see if you just want to talk for a while."

Blake raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why me? Why can't you talk to someone else?" Blake said.

"Well my team is doing there own thing and I don't necessarily know anyone else in this school. So my only option was because I am really bored being alone."

"Well if you want to talk than fine but you'll probably be bored talking to me."

"Oh please you can't be that bad."

After he said that there was seconds of awkward silence. Jaune then looked at the cover of Blakes book.

"Oh wow the thirteenth edition of Ninjas Of Love is already out?" Jaune said.

That instantly got Blakes attention.

"You read Ninjas of Love as well?" Bake said in utter surprise.

"Yeah. Well I'm not necessarily a fan of _those _parts in the books but the story overall is pretty good."

"Wow I didn't know that you were a fan of this series."

"Well there is a lot of things you don't know about me. Which is literally the case for you."

"That is true." Blake said not denying it

"Is it alright if I read along with you on that book?" Jaune said nervously

"um...if you want to then sure." Blake said as she scooted over.

Jaune nodded as he got on the bed. It took a few moments until they were sitting next to each other their backs against the wall as they read the book.

They read the book for almost an hour in complete silence both of them enjoying the story. It wasn't until they gotten to _that _part in the story where things were getting spicy.

Blakes legs rubbed against each other as her breath was getting heavy. Jaune heard Blakes heavy breath as turned and look at her as he saw her face blushing, her legs rubbing together and her breath is heavy.

Jaune blushed seeing her like this and he thought she looked very attractive like this and his little member seem to agree as it seemed to grow a bit. Jaune looked back at the book reading the spicy scene and he is just imagining him and Blake in this scene rather than the characters in the story. Either because she is the only girl here with him right now, The way Blake is acting or his crush on her is growing more and more.

Jaune instinctively put his left arm over her shoulders. Blake is definitely deep in the book since she didn't notice the touch.

After a couple of more words the _scene _in the book ended.

Blake closed the book now usually when a _scene _in any of the Ninjas of Love book finished she would usually finish her disturbance when no one was here but since Jaune is here it brought complications and she is completely wet down there.

"You okay Blake?" Jaune said.

"Um...im fine..."

"No your not your breathing hard and your face is red."

Blake was trying to come up with something but she couldn't come up with anything while she is like this.

"Your legs are rubbing against each other. Blake are you...turned on? "

Blake her big blush as she nodded. Now that he knows, what is he going to do.

"Do you need...help with that?"

Blakes eyes widen as she looked at Jaune who was looking away

"Do you know what you are asking?"

It took a moment for Jaune to respond.

"Yes I do. It will also be my first time but at least it will be with a girl I like."

Blale was surprised on what he said.

"You like me?"

"***sigh*** yeah I do. I have a crush on you infact I may fall for you and why am I saying this out loud?"

Blake smiled and giggled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jaune then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are you going to be alright on doing _it _with me and not any other guy?"

"I'm definitely okay on doing _it _with you."

Jaune nodded

"Can we start with a simple kiss first?"

Blake nodded as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Jaunes in a nice soft kiss. Jaune recuperated the kiss and this felt nice as the both of them liked the sensation of their lips pressed together.

They broke the kiss as they looked at each other at the eyes, they the leaned in again and kissed again very soft. Blake wrapped her arms around Jaunes neck as they continue the kiss.

Once they broke the kiss and dafter regaining their breath Blake opened her mouth a little and leaned in. Jaune figured what she wanted so he opened his both a little as well and leaned in. They kissed again and their tongues were around each other. The kiss was getting heated up a bit as Jaune put his hands on her hips.

After a couple of more seconds they ended the kiss. They looked at each other at the eyes, and Blake removed her arms from Jaunes neck as she lead them to her Yukata. Blake then Opened her yukata revealing her breasts.

Jaune blushed as he looked at Blakes boobs they weren't as big as Yangs but they definitely weren't small infact he thinks that they are the perfect size. He also liked her pink nipples.

Jaune then grabbed Blake and gently turned her around until her back was against his chest.

"Jaune?" Blake said confused.

"I want to see if you like this."

"like what?"

Jaune then began to kiss Blakes neck as his Left hand grabbed her left breast and he gently caressed it. Blake gasped, the kisses on her neck and the gentle caress of her breast felt great. Just then Jaunes right hand grabbed Blakes right breast and gently caressed it it as well. Blake did another gasp as she was getting turned on more and more.

Jaune stopped what he was doing as he looked at Blake.

"Do you like this or do you want me to stop?"

Blake turned her head around to look at him, she nodded and then kissed him on the lips. Jaune recuperated as he caressed her breath again. His thumbs played with her nipples gently. Blake broke the kiss as she did a little moan by that touch. Jaune nibbled and sucking her neck giving Blake more pleasure, he continued this until he finally stopped.

Jaune looked at her neck and he saw a small hickey that he gave on her neck. Jaune made Blake turn around a little her right arm over his shoulders. His right hand grabbed her left breast and gently caressed it.

"Your boob's are so soft and Beautiful Blake."

Jaune leaned and he began to lick and kiss her right breast.

"_Jaune" _Blake gasped as she felt him licking her breast.

Jaune then began to suck the nipple like he was a baby. Blake wrapped her arm around his head keeping him in place really liking the pleasure. She is getting more wet by the second. Jaunes hands slid up and down her body feeling every curve.

"You know...Y-you could have taken me right then and there if you w-wanted to, I wouldn't have mind. You don't have to worship my body like I'm some sort of goddess you know, Is it because you like me?. " Blake said.

Jaune stopped sucking her breast as he lifted his head to meet her face.

"Well i do like you. But I don't want to just take you there on the spot. I'm not that type of person. I want it like this, with you."

Jaune said as he kissed her on the lips, once they broke their kiss jaune removed his shirt and Blake was liking what she is seeing while he wasn't buff he was still decently built. Jaune then unbucled his belt and removed his pant and the only thing Jaune was wearing now is his underwear. Blake can see jaune member poking behind it, she blushed. Just then Jaunes hands were on the hem of her panties.

"Can i remove this?"

Blake nodded. Jaune began to remove her panties and once they were off Jaune saw Blakes womanhood right there. Blake then began to remove her Yukata entirely before Jaune stopped her.

"You should keep that on. You look stunning like that"

Blake nodded.

Jaune kissed her again as his right hand roamed her body before he touched her folds. Blake let out a moan as she is still making out with him, but she then broke the kiss.

"Your fingers are not good enough. Jaune i need you to..."

Blake looked away embarrased on wha she was going to say. Jaune then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Its alright i know what you were implying." Jaune then layed down on his back. "Okay i'm ready."

Blake moved and after a couple of seconds Jaunes head was between Blakes legs. Jaune grabbed hold of blakes hips.

"Well...here i go"

Jaune brought his tounge out as he begins to lick her folds, Blake made a loud gasp when he did that. Blake felt a great sensation of the slow but strong licks on her womanhood delivered by Jaune. As he is licking her womanhood Jaunes moved his hands from her hips to her folds and pulled them apart, Jaune then entered his tounge inside her womanhood, Blake let out a moan as he did that.

Jaune was now eating pussy quite literally.

"That...feels..so...good!"

Jaune was feeling proud of himself thankfull that Blake is enjoying this and that he was not botching this up what so ever and for his reward on not messing up was the sound of Blake moaning. Blake began to buck her hips as Jaune was still eating her out, Blake then grabbed Jaunes head her hands holding his blonde hair as she bucked her hips more wanting more pleasure.

"just...a bit..more"

Blake let out a silent gasp as she climaxed on Jaunes face, Jaune was swallowing Blakes essence that he made her do and realization came in his mind that he made a girl orgasm. After a couple more seconds Blake got off of Jaunes head and layed down beside him. Both of them were deep breathing after the interesting things that happened.

Jaune then moved around until he was above Blake.

"Blake...Do you want to go this far or do you want to stop right here? i completly understand if you do infact want to stop."

After a couple of seconds of just staring at each other, Blake decided on her answer.

"I want to go all the way with you."

Jaune nodded as he began to remove his underwear and once he did his member was finally out. Blake looked at it and she thought it was a decent size and to be honest she prefered his size rather than a guy with a small or huge size member, Jaunes was just right. Blake then spreaded her legs as Jaune was positioning his member to his womanhood but there was one problem.

"cmon,which one is it?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Which one is the right hole?"

"oh...Its the second one"

Jaune then pointed his member to where Blake said

"This one?"

"Yes"

Jaune then took a deep breath and breathed right out. "Okay here i go."

Jaune then entered his member inside of her slowly and the both of them made loud gasp as their private parts made contact. Jaune was entering deep inside of her before the tip of his member came into contact with a barrier.

"Wait something is blocking from entering all the way." Jaune wondered why that was until he remembered what he learned about having sex for the first time. "Wait a second Blake...Is this your first time as well?"

Blake looked away as she blushed but nodded confirming this was her first time.

"But the books you read...and you said you that you wouldn't mind if i took you then and there...why woul-"

"Just because I read them doesn't mean i actually did _it _with anyone that is a big difference and the reason i said that was because i thought you would be one of those guys that just takes the girl then and there." Blake said answering Jaunes question.

Jaune didn't say anything as his left hand gently fondled her bright breast. "Im glad that i am not one of those guys."

Jaune then pulled his hips back before thrusting them breaking the barrier. Blake grunted in pain as Jaune has fully entered her, At this moment Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna have lost their virginities. After a couple of moments of just staying still both of them trying to get use to the feeling Jaune and Blake looked at each other.

"Ready?"

Blake nodded.

"Okay, here i go"

Jaune began to slowly thrust his hips feeling the sensation and pleasure he was getting and he is sure Blake is feeling the same. Blake had her eyes closed as she made short moans. Jaune grabbed her hips as he continues to thrust inside of her. Blake let out soft moans feeling something that is new to her and it felt really good and er facial expression is saying it all. Jaune saw her facial expresion he eyes closed and her mouth opened letting out short moans and the fact that he was the cause of this made this new big feeling risie in him and that was when soemthing in him snapped after seeing her.

Jaune Arc has offically fallen in love with Blake Belladonna.

Jaune leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss as he made his thrust go faster. Blake wrapped her arms around his head keeping him in place as she is enjoying the kiss and Jaune thrusting her womanhood. She then lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist keeping him inside of her and not pulling out completly. The kiss broke as they looked each other at the eyes. They then turned around and now Jaune was laying on hisn back and Blake was on top of him.

Blake sat up as her hands grabbed his shoulders while Jaune her hips, Blake began to go up and then then down on his member as they both stared at each othe with lust and possibly love as well. Louder Moans were coming out of Blakes mouth as she began to move up and down a bit more faster, Jaunes hands moved from her hips to her butt and gently caressed and squeezed it loving the feel of her butt.

"Naughty." Blake said in a gasp.

Jaune sat up and hugged Blake as he thrusted in her while kissing the other side of her neck, enjoying this Blake recuperated the hug. Jaune then lowered himself and Blake a she layed on his back with Blake fully on top of him. Juane didn't break the hug while Blake moved her arms from his body to his head holding him in place kissing him. Jaunes hands moved up and down her back underneath her yukata feeling the soft skin as he thrusted slowly. Just then Blake felt somehting.

"Jaune...I'm close!"

"Me to."

Jaune kissed her on the lips and after a couple of more seconds Blake orgasmed but whatever noise she was going to make was muffled by Jaunes kiss. Jaunes slow thrust sped up more and more he kept going the tip of his member hitting her cervix but he just couldn't hold it anymore. Jaune broke the kiss for a moment.

"I Love You!"

Jaune kissed her again as he groaned as he orgasmed, his essence going past her cervix and into Blakes womb. Blake felt his essence fill her up and it felt quite nice, ropes and ropes of his essence was filling her up as Jaune delivered very slow thrusts as he is finishing his orgasm. After one final thrust Jaune finished his orgasm as the two broke the kiss both of them deep breathing and exausted.

"So did that help get rid of your...you know _that?"_

"Yeah it did. Thank You."

After a minute of just laying there Blake removed herself from Jaunes member and got off of him as she layed on her back on the bed. Jaune looked at all of her to her face, to her body who still had the Yukata on, to her womanhood completly filled with his essence and with that Jaunes eyes widen in fear and realization.

"Oh god. Oh No"

Blake looked at him

"Whats wrong?"

"I just realized that we didn't used protection and that i filled you up with my essence to the brim."

Once Jaune said that realization hit Blake.

"Please tell me you at least have pills."

"***sigh*** I don't have any birth control pills. Jaune"

Welp that settled it a baby was offically inevitable, He very certainly got pregnant just because of his stupid lust and the crush now turned affection he had for her.

"Oh great"

Jaune then layed on the bed laying next to her.

"So i guess we are going to be parents. I didn't expect myslef to become a father this quick."

Jaune then looked at Blake who was just had a blank face,

"Im so sorry. If you want maybe when you start showing you could get an abor-"

"No"

Jaune turned his head around looking at Blake surprised to hear her answer.

"No? But Blake you do know what you are saying right?"

Blake nodded.

"Just thinking of getting an abortion makes me sick I dont want one."

"But then it will mean that you'll have a kid to take care of. Are you sure you'll be able to do that along with trying to be a Huntress?"

Blake was silent not knowing what her answer is.

"If you want, once the baby comes I'll drop out and take care of the kid myself while you go be a huntress."

Blake turned her head to Jaune.

"I don't want you to take care of the kid alone while i go be a huntress that is not fair."

"Then what do you want to do then?"

Blake was once again silent before she had an answer an answer she didn't like but was the only way.

"We run away possibly go to another kingdom just so we can get things straight."

"But what about our teams?"

"I love my team and i know you love yours but...I don't want them to get involved in this. This is something that only you and I have to deal with and nobody else."

Jaune was silent for a moment he had to really think hard. Will he stay at beacon with his team while Blake goes alone with _HIS _child to another kingdom or will she go with her to another kingdom to take care of their child with the potential of upsetting his team along with hers and loosing his chance on becoming a huntsmen. Both were difficult choices but he came up with his decsicion.

"When do we leave?"

"we leave immediatly. Pack everything that you want to take."

"Can i write a note to my team just to say i'm sorry?" Jaune said

Blake nodded

So after that Jaune and Blake got out of Bed and dressed up. Blake removed her yukata and put on her normal outfit while Jaune changed into his Normal outfit. The two grabbed bags and grabbed spare clothes, Some snacks and of course their weapons. after that Jaune Wrote the note that his team will see.

_'Hey guys if you are ready this then i am gone from this school. Now it doesn't mean i hate you all or this school, no i love you guys its just that something personal happened and i cannot let you get involved. I am truly sorry and i hope you can forgive me. Hope we meet again some day.-Jaune_

Jaune left the note on his desk as he grabbed his weapons and bags as he exited his dorm the last time he'll ever see it. Blake got out of her dorm having her weapon and a bag.

"ready?"

Blake nodded.

"i left a note as well for my team"

The note that Blake left said. _'I know i promised not to run away again but this time i really had to. Due to some unforseen circumstances i decided to leave beacon. I love you all and you are the best friends that i could ever ask for. Until next time this is goodbye-Blake_

Jaune nodded. The two then walked together and they went out of Beacon and went to the nearest Bullhead pickup.

"Where do you want to go?" Blake said.

Jaune thought about it.

"Lets go to Argus. I may know some people that can poossibly help us."

Blake nodded as they entered the bullhead and were now heading to Argus.

This will be interesting.

* * *

***To Be Continued apparently***

**I was going to make this as just a one shot with the story ending off with Jaune and Blake cuddling in bed and becoming a couple.**

**But then I kept typing and typing and typing and typing and typing and TYPING!!!**

**So i guess this is a multi-chapter story now due to me just getting into it in this what _was _suppose to be a one shot.**

**So yes I will continue this but don't expect this story to get updated immediately. Remnants Spark and The RWBY slipknot story are still my main focuus.**

**I also came up with the name of the story whwhile writing the bits after the lemon.**

**But I am interested myself on how this will go.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	2. Vermilion

_Remember when I said don't expect an update immediately? Well here is an immediate update. Note to self don't say something if you don't mean it. But let's BEGIN!_

* * *

Jaune and Blake were sitting in silence in the bullhead not knowing what to say as they were heading to Argus. After two hours of awkward silence the two finally arrived at Argus, Jaune and Bake got off the bullhead with all their stuff.

"So where are we heading?"

"Hang on let me call the person first." Jaune said as he got his scroll out.

After a couple of seconds the person answered the call.

"Hey is it alright if me and a friend come over?...I'll tell you when we get there. Can you tell us where you live?...Okay meet you there." Jaune said through his scroll.

Jaune the looked at Blake. "Follow me." Jaune said.

As th two were walking Blake took a look around Argus.

"This place is nice."

"Yeah it is, I've only been to this place amaybe one or two times but that was a long time ago. That is why I asked for the adress because I wasn't sure if the person we are about to visit moved or not, thankfully they didn't."

Blake nodded. They kept walking for a few minutes until Jaune walked in a different direction, Blake followed suit. They kept walking until the two were in front of the house.

"Welp here we are."

Jaune rang the doorbell. After a minute the door opened and the person who opened it was a blonde women. The women gasped when she saw Jaune.

"Jaune?"

"Hey Saphron."

Jaune and Saphron hugged each other.

"It's been a while."

"yeah it has."

"Saphron who is it?"

A women with dark hair and glasses who was holding a child walked up and said the question.

"Terra you know Jaune right?" Saphron said to Terra.

"Oh yeah Jaune. Nice to see you again."

"Same with you." Jaune said a she shook Terra's hand. "Can we come in?"

"oh Sure"

Saphron moved to Thebvideo and let Jaune and Blake in their home.

"So Jaune who is the faunus girl?"

Blakes eyes widen on how Saphron immediately knew she was a faunus, she even had her bow on!

"How did you know?"

"I can just tell you are a faunus with how the bow is. Plus I noticed the bow twitch when you were outside of the door."

Blake sighed as she removed her bow.

"So Jaune." Saphron had a smirk on her face."Is she your oh I don't know...Your girlfriend?" Saphron said with a teasing tone.

"Well technically Yes but at the same time no."

"Alright Jaune what did you do?" Saphron said.

"Can we have a seat?"

The four sat down on the couch.

"Okay what happened?" Saphron said.

"Well it seems like In nine months you two are going toto be aunts."

it was a couple of seconds of silence until..

"WHAT!"

"oh well then..."

Saphron looked at Blake. "You mean to tell me your pregnant with my little brothers child?!"

"Let me guess, no protection?" Terra asked.

Jaune and Blake nodded as they both blushed

"Yeah when we were on the bullhead my stomach felt weird and...and...and..."

"Blake?" Jaune said concerned.

"You okay?" Saphron said also concerned.

"Bathroom." Blake said before she covered her mouth.

"I'll help you. Saphron take Adrian." Terra said as she stood up and lead Blake to the bathroom.

"And so it begins."

Once the three were alone Saphron walked over and sat next to Jaune.

"Okay little brother I got a lot of questions. Who is she, Were you two drunk when you did _it _and got in a drunken marriage_, _What is the real reason you are here and why did you bring bags of clothes?"

"Well her name is Blake from the sister team called RWBY, No we were not drunk when we did _it _if it was a drunken marriage we should have rings on our fingers and a certificate. Finally i'll answer your last two questions with one answer and it is that is it okay if we stay here until the baby is born?"

Saphron raised an eyebrow.

"Here? Why? and why aren't both of your teams involved in this."

"Because we don't want our teams to be involved In something that Me and Blake are responsible for. And the reason why here is because I'm not sure how mom, dad, Our sisters and Blakes family will feel plus I'm not sure if there are any rules of having a baby while attending at beacon, So we technically ran away."

"Why? what about your dream on being a huntsmen?"

"I believe it stops right here. Maybe once the child is born I'll find a normal job."

"Are you sure? Is that really what you want to do?"

"To be honest no but I'll do it for them."

"Can't she just get an ab-"

"I told here the same thing last night. She said she didn't want one."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like taking the lives of kids especially ones that are not even born yet."

Jaune and Saphron looked and saw that it was Blake who said it as she and Terra was out of the bathroom. Jaune walked over to Blake and put a hand on her shoulder.

"will you be okay?"

"I will ***yawn* **I'm just tired right now."

"I'll take you to the guest bedroom." Terra said.

Blake nodded as she lead to the guest bedroom. Jaune sat back down next to Saphron.

"So you like her?"

Jaune only nodded.

"You don't mind having a family with her?"

"I definitely don't mind having a family with her. It's just that I didn't expect this to happen so fast."

Saphron nodded.

"When did you start liking her?"

"Well it's hard to say what caught my attention."

"Is it a vixen, crazy, aphid attraction?"

"No. When we did _it _I fell for her."

"Do you have any _interesting_ feelings about her?"

"Well considering I'm still a teenager yes but I won't let this build up inside of me."

"Why does it feel like i heard those words before in a song?" Terra said as she came back.

Jaune stood up. "How is she?"

"She's fine, she is sleeping right now."

Jaune nodded.

"You do know you have to tell mom, dad and Blakes family about this right?"

"Yeah I know. We will tell them in time."

Saphron nodded and after some thinking.

"Alright you can stay here."

Jaune looked at Saphron surprised.

"You mean it?"

"Yes. but you owe me one okay little brother?"

Jaune nodded, just then he yawned. That was when he realized that He haven't slept last night.

"Where's the guest bedroom?"

"I'll show you." Terra said as she lead Jaune to the guest bedroom.

After a couple of more seconds Terra came back to the living room.

"So these next nine months are going to be interesting." Terra said.

"They certainly are. But it might be worth it as this little guy can have a playmate." Saphron said as she looked at Adrian.

"True."

"I definitely feel like they will make good parents."

Terra nodded.

"I can only imagine."

* * *

***With Jaune***

Jaune was in the guest bedroom as he saw Blake already sleeping, her black buttoned vest with coattails and boots removed.

Jaune then removed his Armor, Belt, Gloves and Boots as he go in bed and embraced Blake from behind.

"Goodnight Blake."

Jaune fell asleep but his mind is wondering what will happen next.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**so there was the second chapter.**

**I'm not sure if I'll another lemon in the story unless people really, _really _Want to see another one.**

**There might be fights in this story but I'm not promising that they will be good**

**but with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	3. Morning Talks

_Here is the next chapter for the 1% still interested in this story so begin._

* * *

Jaune woke up an noticed he was alone. He then looked at the clocked and it said 8:00 AM. He and Blake arrived during morning Like 10:00 AM and Now it was 8:00 AM? He thought that was ridiculous but it was true as he looked outside the window. He noticed that Blake wasn't here and considering it was morning he had a pretty good idea on where she is. Jaune got went to the door and exited the room and he can hear barfing coming from the bathroom.

"As expected."

Jaune then walked to the bathroom door and gave a little knock.

"What?"

"Hey you want me to help you there?"

"no...im fine.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm su-***BARF***

"Well it doesn't sound like your sure."

Just the Blake got out of the bathroom. The both of them looked at each other before Blake walked to the guest bedroom. Jaune only sighed as he went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Good morning little brother." Saphron said as she climbed down the stairs.

"Hey Saph."

Saphron then sat next to Jaune on the couch. "Sooooo... Complications with Blake?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest."

"***Giggle*** I still kinda find it funny how you are staying here for nine months because you couldn't pull out."

"HEY! I'll have you know that was my first time and I am not a god to that sort of thing!"

"Still though now that I really think about it all of this is ridiculous. Why couldn't you guys go the Vale pharmacy and get birth control pills?"

"Well Blake didn't had any at beacon and after the sex I guess we were not even thinking straight. I guess after realization kicked in that the possibility of her getting pregnant and her not having any pills got me so concerned that getting pills from the pharmacy didn't cross my mind."

"But would she want to take the pills? I know she doesn't want an abortion but would taking the pills stop this whole thing immediately and stop her from showing?"

"Yes but here is the thing. I don't like preventing new life."

Both arcs turned to Blake who was now fully clothed as she walked down the stairs.

"It's one thing to get an abortion it's another thing to take the pills and prevent a new life from happening."

Saphron had a confused face.

"So you are just willing to get pregnant? That sounds ridiculous! What if you had sex with a random guy that you don't know in a one night stand? Would you still bare his child? Or what if you get Ra-"

"Saphron calm down!" Jaune said to his sister interrupting her. "Look no one knows what would happen if those scenarios did happen and nobody knew what the outcome was when Me and Blake did _it, _Alright? Lets just all calm down and relax before any drama starts."

"Wow drama is already starting?" Terra said as she walked down the stairs.

"It almost did." Jaune answered.

"It's just I do not like the idea of abortion or the pills because they are preventing new life from happening. I understand why women do it, it's just that I find it sickening for me."

"I understand what you mean. But are you really sure? I mean we're not even a thing, we did technically had a one night sta-."

"A one night stand with someone I at least know."

"Well...true but still you are going to have _my _child. Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean I'm not sure if you have any romantic feelings for me. Like I do but I'm not sure about you."

Blake blushed a little.

"Also I'm not sure how society will think of a Human and Faunus having a kid together." Jaune said scratching the back of his head.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time that happened." Terra said.

"A human and faunus having a kid together?" Jaune said.

"Yup. Sadly the human got looked down upon other humans due to having a kid with a Faunus and it was much worse for the Faunus being called a traitor and stuff like that. It came to a point were death threats were involved."

Jaune stood up. "OKAY now that is just ridiculous to the FUCKING moon! Death Threats!? Are you serous!? It's one thing to insult somebody but to send a death threat just because two people who are not the same kind are having a baby is flat out BULLSHIT!"

"I agree one hundred percent. That is an all time low." Blake said also standing up.

"Like can't the people just live their lives and be a happy family instead of getting threats just because of race!? Jeez no wonder why the original White Fang are doing what they were doing before changing completely.

"Wait Jaune you knew the true purpose of the original white fang?" Blake said surprise.

"Of course I do. I do my research I'm not an idiot...okay I'm not that big of an idiot that people make me out to be but I do know my stuff."

"Then you should know the original White Fang leader, Ghira Belladonna, my Father."

"You know...I thought you two looked similar."

Blake just stared at him.

"***sigh* **Okay fine yes I made the connection that he was your father while doing my research, the last name definitely helped by the way, but hey at least I didn't say anything up until now."

"Speaking of which when are you going to tell _your _parents Blake?" Saphron said.

"I wonder how your father will actually react when he knows you got pregnant by a human." Terra said.

"In time..."

"That is not a good enough answer." Saphron said with a frown.

"It's.. I don't know okay! I don't know!" Blake then sat down on the couch.

"It will have to be sooner or later." Terra said.

Oh I'm Also did you tell your headmaster about this whole thing and is he okay with his two students staying out of Beacon?"

Jaune and Blake looked at each other. "We didn't tell him anything" They both said simotaniously.

"WHAT!?" Terra and Saphron yelled in shock.

"You mean to tell me you just ran away!?" Saphron said.

The two nodded. Saphron then stood up and grabbed her own scroll.

"What are you doing?" Jaune said confused.

"Calling your headmaster from beacon so that you two won't be on the missing persons list."

After a couple of seconds someone the call was answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Yes hello is this the headmaster from beacon academy?"

_"Why yes this is professor Ozpin. What do you want?"_ Ozpin said through the line

"Well I'm Saphron Cotta-Arc the older sister of Jaune Arc. You may know him right?"

_"Mr.Arc? Yes I know him why do you ask?"_

"Oh just because that He and a girl named Blake Belladonna ran away from beacon and is now here in my home in Argus trying to figure out a situation involving a baby!"

Ozpin was silent for a moment until.

_"Oh My"_

"So will you come to Argus so the both of them can tell you the whole story?"

"Yes. What is the adress?"

As Saphron was telling Ozpin the adress Terra decided to talk to Jaune and Blake.

"Why didn't you tell your headmaster?"

"I think it was because we weren't thinking straight and that we don't know what happens if a student gets pregnant. So I guess that also caused worry." Jaune said.

"Yeah it's basically we didn't know how to properly tell him of the situation at hand." Blake said.

"Did you two at least informed your teams?"

"Yeah in the form of a note." Jaune said.

"A note? Well okay I guess."

just then Saphron walked up to the three.

"Okay Ozpin is coming here wanting full details on what is going one."

"There's no way on getting out of this is there?" Jaune said.

"Nope"

"SHIT!"

"Hey language Adrian might be listening!"

* * *

***To be continued***

**I do apologize it took a bit long for this chapter but hey that happens to all of my stories.**

**So I have nothing else to say so with that this is Bryan217 saying stay safe out there everyone.**


	4. Talk With Ozpin

_Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter_

* * *

Both Jaune and Blake were nervous about the confrontation with their headmaster because they will have to explain everything on what is going on. Just then the doorbell rang as Saphron walked to the door and once she opened the door Ozpin was there.

"Ah Mr Arc, Ms Belladonna hello." Ozpin said.

Saphron let Ozpin in as he sat on the other couch.

"So from what Saphron said you two ran away?"

The both nodded.

"Why did you two decided to run away? Also I heard that it involved a child?"

Blake was the one to answer. "Well we ran away because me and Jaune got intimate and we were not thinking straight, Yes Jaune finished in me and I didn't want to take the pills or have an abortion because I hate preventing new life from happening. We also don't know any rules of being pregnant while still attending beacon so we left without telling you."

"Interesting." Ozpin said.

"Your not mad?" Jaune said.

"Well not really but I am disappointed on the both of you on running away and not telling me. Do you know that your teams will worry if they see that the both of you gone?"

"We left notes." Jaune said.

"That is not enough."

"We didn't want them to get involved since this is mine and Jaunes problems." Blake said

"Even if you didn't want them to get fully involved don't leave them out on the blue. You could have them support the two of you."

"Once again we didn't fully think this through." Jaune said.

"But that is no excuse you could have informed them."

It was silent for a moment as Saphron and Terra looked on.

"This is getting awkward." Terra said.

"Let's leave them to their discussion. Let's go check on Adrian." Saphron said.

The two then went up stairs to go check on Adrian while leaving the three to their discussion.

"Now on the topic on the pregnancy. If a situation like this happens then unfortunately the student gets dropped due to the pregnancy. If you are hundred percent sure on keeping th child than unfortunately Ms Belladonna you may have to drop out."

"Do I get dropped out as well?" Jaune said.

"No you can still attend classes Mr Arc but not Ms Belladonna."

"Then I drop out as well."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Jaune nodded. "Yes I want to be there for Blake even if I have to stop my training all together."

"Now Mr Arc stand up and come with so we can talk on that." Ozpin said as he stood up.

Jaune also stood up as they went to the kitchen leaving Blake alone in the living room.

"Now Mr Arc. if you do consider dropping out why stop your training?"

"Wait a second your not going to scold me on dropping out?"

"No because a situation like this has happened before."

"It did?"

"Yes you are the second one to drop out and be there for the girls but unfortunately there are most cases when the guy leave the girl while they go to their classes."

"Why would they do that?!" Jaune said immediately mad.

"I have many assumptions why but I'm not gonna stand here and say all of them."

"Wait you said I'm the second to drop out and be there for the girl."

"Yes. Another student long ago dropped out to be there for the girl. Honestly if you do drop out I completely understand and respect your decision at least you won't be one of those guys that just leaves the girl to herself. But that is no reason to just drop your training."

"Really?"

"Listen Mr arc you want to protect people right?"

Jaune nodded.

"Then you should continue your training don't stop training because of Ms Belladonna being pregnant. Infact when Ms Belladonna begins to show over the time she will become vulnerable You need to be there to protect her and the child if she is attacked by somebody. Have her be a motivation for you to keep going with your training not only protecting her and the child but also the people around you."

Jaune took in all of Ozpins words and realized that he is right.

"Your right proffeser. I should continue with my training and not just stop now that I actually think about it quitting my training all together is stupid."

"So are you dropping out? This is your last chance."

"Yeah I am. But now I will continue on with my training not only for Blake and the child but for the people around me."

"Very Well. It is unfortunate that you did drop out but I understand your decision. I still feel like you will find your potential even if you are not in beacon."

"you think so?"

Ozpin nodded. After the talk Ozpin and Jaune got out of the kitchen and back in the living room as they saw Blake having a chat with Saphron and Terra with Adrian on her lap. Once they saw the Two coming out Saphron decided to speak.

"So?"

"Well it seems like both Mr Arc and Ms Belladonna are no longer going to be attending Beacon."

"Wait really?" Terra said surprised.

Ozpin nodded.

"But Jaune I thought your dream was to become a huntsmen and protect the people you care for." Saphron said surprised by her brothers decision.

"I'll still continue on with my training and protect the people I care for. The only thing is that I won't become a huntsmen."

"Well I think it's time I take my leave. It was nice meeting you Saphron and Mr arc and Ms Belladonna take care and hopefully we'll meet each other again some day."

"Wait are you not going to inform our teams?" Blake said.

"Once they get back from break i will inform them. Do you want me to give them the location and address so you can talk to them when they get back?"

Both Jaune and Blake nodded.

"Very well. I'll tell them when they get back. But for now have yourselves a good day." Ozpin said as he left the house.

After a couple of moments of silence Saphron decided to speak.

"So I guess after that little thing. Our casa is your casa for the time being then. So make yourselves at home"

"Thanks" Jaune said.

After the talk with Ozpin the five of them prepared for dinner and after eating dinner Jaune and Blake were in the guest bedrooom which is now their bedroom discussing on what rondo for these coming months.

This will be interesting.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Sorry it took a while to update this but o was busy with other stuff. Heh I say that and yet I update a different story of mine consistently.**

**But hope I did decent with this chapter.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	5. Morning

_it's been a while but here is the next chapter._

* * *

Today was the next day and Jaune opened his eyes and saw that he was embracing Blake in bed. Jaunes embrace tightened around her and he began to give light kisses on the back of Blakes neck.

"Okay you can stop"

Jaune stopped his kisses as he leaned forward and saw that Blake was awake.

"Hehe sorry, I couldn't resist." After a couple of moments of silence Jaune decided to say something. "What do you want to do today?"

Blakes stomach began to rumble.

"Bathroom"

After a couple of minutes of Blake vomiting the two of them returned to bed and did nothing and layed there.

"you know that you can go down and have breakfast Jaune. I'll be fine here and you know you don't have to look after me 24/7 you know."

"I know but i just want to be here with you." Jaune then embraced her. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind

"Well...Maaaaybeeee something..."

Blake felt Jaunes hand moving around her leg and it was looking to touch a certain area.

"Jaune we already have a child situation I don't want to add more."

Jaune removed his hand from her leg. Be then turned around facing him me leaned in.

"Wait are you serious?" Jaune said nervous.

"No I'm just joking." Blake laughed a little. "_Maybe in the future we'll do it again"_ Blake whispered on Jaunes ear

Jaune blushed. Just then the door opened and it was Saphron.

"Hey guys. Um are you two going down for breakfast?"

"We're going to stay in bed for a little bit longer." Jaune said to his sister.

"Well okay then." Saphron said as she headed out of the room. "Remember to use protection this time ." Saphron said in a teasing voice.

"That's no-" Saphron closed the door before Jaune could finish yelling.

now. it was a bit of awkward silence in the room

"You know what. We may not do it but..." Blake moved her head a little. "I didn't say anything about neck kissing." Blake said in a blush

Jaune leaned in and began to kiss Blakes neck. Blake only sighed as she felt the kisses. This went on for a couple of minutes before Blake received a hickey.

After that the two thought it was time to get breakfast. Once the two got to the kitchen they saw Saphron, Terra and Adrian already at the table

"Hey Saph, hey Terra." Jaune then patted Adrian's head. "Hey there little buddy." Jaune said as Adrian laughed

Jaune and Blake began to make breakfast so they made bacon and eggs (or tuna and eggs in Blakes case" as they sat in the table.

"So Jaune what are you going to do today?" Saphron said.

"I'm really not sure Maybe train my swordsmanship."

"Yeah that seems about right." Terra said.

"Gotta train so not only you can protect your basically at his point girlfriend and the child but be an inspiration for the little guy right here." Saphron said pointed to Adrian.

Thinking about what Saphron said is true he wants to be an inspiration for a lot of people in the future. So his nephew being inspired and looking up to him that is something that will make him continue his training.

"Your right."

So after that the day went off with Terra doing her job, Saphron taking care of Adrian and Jaune training his swordsmanship in the backyard as Blake looked on.

But they will know that their meeting with their friends is one day away.

* * *

***To be continued***

**Short chapter but next chapter will be ****longer**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	6. Finding Out

_sorry it took a while but here is the next chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

***At Beacon***

Today was the day when classes resume so all the teams are going to return to thier dorms and have class.

"Man I wish break lasted a bit longer." Yang said to her two teammates

"I'm glad to be back just so we can continue our journeys as Huntresses." Weiss said.

"Yeah. But I do feel bad that Blake had to stay here alone." Ruby said.

"But she'll be happy to see us." Yang said.

As the three were walking they saw three members of JNPR, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha.

"Hey guys!" Ruby said.

"hello again." Pyrrha greeted.

"Just got back?" Ren asked the three girls.

"Yup enjoyed your spring break? Ruby asked the three

"it was meh." Pyrrha said.

"so where is Vomit Boy?" Yang said.

"oh Jaune? He stayed behind." Nora replied to Yang.

"Oh really? huh."

"anyways we need to enter our dorm and Re-adjust ourselves" Pyrrha said to the three.

"yeah same thing with us. Talk to you later." Ruby said as the teams were heading to their dorms.

They opened the doors to their dorms and entered.

"Huh Blakes not here." Ruby said noticing the empty dorm.

"Maybe she left for some fresh air." Weiss said.

On the other side team JNPR entered their dorms and saw Jaune isn't in here.

"huh strange." Ren said

"And his bed is all nice looking. Like it was never untouched." Nora said looking at Jaunes bed

"Hmm..." Pyrrha looked around until she looked at the desk and saw a sticky note.

Pyrrha walked over to the desk and picked up the sticky note that had writing on it. She read through the note and after finishing reading her eyes widen ans she gasped as the note fell from her hand. Ren and Nora looked at her confused.

"Whats wrong Pyrrha?" Nora said concerned.

Pyrrha sat on the bed as she touched her heart and was gasping almost sounding like she is hyperventilating.

"The Note"

Ren and Nora looked confused but they got the sticky note.

"He left?" Nora said now confused.

"What was so personal that he ran left and didn't want us involved? Ren said also confused.

Over at the team RWBY dorm the girls were all organizing their stuff when Yang looked at Blakes bed she saw the sticky note.

"oh hey a note"

"What does it say?" Ruby said next to her sister as she was curious.

Weiss walked over as well. The girls read through the note and after they read it...

**"WHAT!?"**

Ruby and Yang looked as they saw a raging Weiss kicking their door.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS! SHE RAN AWAY AGAIN AND DIDN'T TELL US! EVEN AFTER SHE MADE THE PROMISE NOT TO RUN AWAY AGAIN!"

"Weiss calm down there could be a simple explanation to all this." Ruby said trying to make Weiss calm down.

Just then JNPR came out of their dorm.

"Whats wrong?" Pyrrha said confused on why Weiss is raging.

"Whats wrong?" Weiss took the sticky note from Yang and showed it to JNPR. "This is whats wrong!"

JNPR looked at the note and their eyes widened.

"Blake left as well?" Ren said.

"Wait as well? What do you mean?" Yang said confused.

"Jaune left this." Pyrrha brought out the note that Jaune wrote.

RWBY read Jaunes note and they noticed a connection.

"Not wanting us to get involved, Something personal happened and they both are not in beacon right now." Yang thought for a moment. "I think they left together"

"But why?" Ruby was clearly confused. "Like it can't be a coincidence that they left beacon at the same time for something personal. But what was the personal situation that they didn't want us to be involved ?" Ruby said.

"Maybe they have a baby?" Nora said assuming.

"Nora now it is not the time for jokes." Pyrrha said

"We need to go look for them. They might be in danger!" Yang said.

"no not really"

A new voice entered the chat. The group of six turned around and saw Ozpin with his coffee.

"Forgive me proffeser Ozpin but what do you mean by, 'no not really'?" Weiss said confused fully.

"Well Mr Arc and Ms Belladonna are not in danger but they did leave beacon as in they dropped out but on good terms."

...

**"WHAT!?!?!?!?"**

"They dropped out!?"

"Why!?"

"How did this happen?!"

"Well when a Boy and a Girl love each other th-"

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait! Are you saying that Jaune and Blake are having a kid?" Weiss said hopeful that her assumption is wrong.

"Yes."

Everyone's jaw dropped and Pyrrha fainted. The group then got out of their shock and Pyrrha regained consciousnes but they still had wide eyes.

"I WAS RIGHT!?" Nora said surprised her assumption was true.

"Whoa Jaune and Blake? I never would have thought of that." Yang said surprised

"I never knew they were together since we've never see them interact with each other." Ruby said still shocked.

"Why didn't they want us to get involved in their situation?" Ren said not really understanding everything.

"Well I believe one of the reasons is them." Yang pointed at a direction.

Ren looked and saw a raged Weiss as she went to her dorm and grabbed myrtenaster looking to murder someone and he also saw Pyrrha clenching her heart as Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Oh yeah that makes sense."

"Honestly, I'm not even mad that they left or that Blake got pregnant. I'm just dissapointed that they didn't tell us anything and I'm not _really _sure how to feel about them dropping out." Yang said.

"Yeah I'm more dissapointed then angry." Nora said.

"I'm a bit conflicted on both of them leaving but with the context given, I understand why they left." Ren said.

"I don't know as well buy I'm not mad. I just wish I would. get to talk to the both of them." Ruby said.

"Well you can." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean." Ruby questioned Ozpin.

"Arc and Belladonna have invited you to Argus so that you can have a conversation with them." Ozpin said.

"Then what are we doing standing here? We must get to Argus and have a chat." Yang said.

"Oh yes certainly." Weiss said with her teeth clenched.

"The airship is outside and ready so if you want to go, you can go now." Ozpin said.

Immediately the six went out of the beacon and went to the airship with Ozpin soon following.

* * *

***With Jaune, Blake, Saphron, Terra and Adrian***

The five of them were at the couch watching some random Tokusatsu show that Adrian seems to like.

"Honestly besides some of the cheesy lines this show is actually pretty cool." Jaune said.

"I can see the appeal." Blake said actually enjoying the show.

Jusy then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

Jaune stood up and went to the door. He then opened the door and saw seven visitors. And they were his team, Blakes team and Ozpin.

"Hey Vomit Boy. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

***To be continued***

**Next chapter will be the actual conversation. Yeah I don't have anything else to say but...I AM THE GREAT BIG MOUTH!!!**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	7. Talks with the Team

_Here is the next chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

"Blake we got company." Jaune said to Blake.

Blake stood up from the couch and walked to Jaune and her eyes widened on seeing her team and friends In the front door.

"Yang, Ruby, Weiss...I"

"We'll talk about this out inside." Yang said as she, Ruby, Weiss, Ozpin, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha entered the house.

Terra and Saphron looked on and saw the people entered.

"Well then this will be interesting." Saphron said.

"So Jaune, are these the people you and Blake have been talking about?" Terra asked

"Oh, yeah. These three are Ren, Nora and Pyrrha my friends and former teammates"

"And these three are Ruby, Yang and Weiss. My friends and former teammates."

"So these are the people. Nice to meet all of you. I'm Saphron Jaunes sister."

"And I'm Terra Jaunes Sister-in-law andand this right here is Adrian."

Adrian waved at the group of six.

"Awwww." Weiss and Yang cooed at the little child.

Weiss then shook her head.

"Okay! Let's get to the point. You two have a lot of explaining to do especially you, you dunce!" Weiss said pointing her weapon at Jaune.

"Alright, Straight to business, okay then!" Jaune said raising his arms up a bit and his face showed fear.

Everyone sat down and for a few seconds it was complete utter silence.

"Soooooo..." Yang said trying to. have the conversation start.

Ruby decided to talk. "Okay time for the elephant in the room, Jaune, Blake, why di-"

"Why did you get my teammate pregnant and forced her to leave and drip out with you!?" Weiss interrupted Ruby.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Going a bit too fast with assumptions there Weiss!" Jaune said with his hands in the air.

"Weiss let's hear him out first before we come to conclusions." Yang said ready to grab her if things go south.

"Fine. TALK!"

"First off Jaune didn't force me into anything, I Left on my own terms also Jaune isn't that kind of person to force someone. Haven't you payed attention to that? Oh wait you haven't because Yo-"

"Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay let's not start. I don't want to see friends fight." Ruby said stopping the growing argument.

"After that tense moments Ren decided to speak. Okay Jaune, Blake tell us what exactly happened."

"Okay. So this is how it started."

Jaune and Blake told the group on how this entire scenario began.

"YOU DID THAT JUST BECAUSE OF A BOOK!?"

Weiss brought her weapon out again and before she began to attack, Yang and Nora took hold of her and got rid of her weapon saw and she is definelty not going anywhere with the two strongest holding her in place.

"Calm down and hear them out Weiss! Why are you so mad!?" Yang said.

"Because They brought our teams in jeopardy on possibly failing and preventing us on becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses!"

"SO!?" Yang yelled. "I want to be a huntress as well. But I also support friends of mine who are having a kid!" Yang said.

"Ms. Schnee you better settle down now or you will be expelled." Ozpin said in his calm voice.

Hearing that, Weiss calmed down. Yang and Nora let go of her cautiously. Weiss sat down with Nora and Yang sitting next to her in case things get intense again.

Pyrrha decided to talk. "Okay. Um so Blake why didn't you take the birth pills? That could have solved everything. Or when you begin to. Showing are you getting an A-"

"Don't say it." Blake said with a cold tone.

Pyrrha was confused. "What? Abor-"

"Don't! Say! It!"

Ruby raised her eyebrow. "Um Jaune can you explain to us what she means?"

Jaune nodded. So Jaune told everyone on why Blake doesn't want to take the pills or get an abortion. Like Her reasons on taking a life away before it even started and preventing new life from happening. Which is Letty much the same thing. After Jaune told everyone they all stood silent.

"You know? I see where she is coming from. I would do the exact same thing if I was in her position." Yang said.

"Her reason is actually understandable. Like I know that at least a good amount of people around the world feel that way." Ren said.

"Your reason is valid." Weiss said.

Nora then decided to talk.

"Okay so we know why you two will have the baby. But why run away in the first place? We could have supported you two when we got back."

"Well it was because we didn't know how you all will react. So in the heat of the moment we left." Jaune said.

"And Weiss is definitely a perfect example on why we left in the first place."

Weiss only looked on.

"So I presume you two droped out? because the both of you don't want to. be stressed on taking notes, quizzes while also being prepared for and taking care of a kid? " Ruby presumed

"Yeah that is the gist of it" Jaune said.

"So what will happen with RWBY and JNPR now?" Yang said.

"I haven't made a decision yet. But I am working on it." Ozpin said.

After a couple moments of silence Yang decided to Speak.

"So is it a She or He?"

"Oh we haven't gone to the doctor yet to. see." Blake responded.

"Do I get to to be the childs God-Mother?" Yang said.

"We'll see about that." Blake responded.

"Jaune, Blake, when the child is born we promise we'll be the best god-mothers and God-father slash Uncle and aunts to the child!" Ruby said excited.

"Really?" Jaune said.

Ruby nodded.

"yes." Ren said.

"Yup." Nora said.

"You betcha." Yang said.

They then looked at Weiss and Pyrrha.

Weiss decided to speak up. "I'm still not. sure. I need more time."

The group were now looking at Pyrrha. She then sighed.

"Jaune can we talk outside?"

Jaune was confused by Pyrrhas request but he nodded. The both of them looked on as Everyone except for Terra, Saphron and Adrian knew what the talk was going to be about. Jaune closed the door as He and Pyrrha were now outside.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Pyrrha was silent for a couple of seconds before she looked at him and told him something.

"Jaune...I Love You."

* * *

***To Be continued***

**Yes I'm leaving there for now, Cliffhangers are fantastic (I say in a sarcastic voice).**

**Yeah so tell me what you felt about this. I feel like I made some characters OOC, but I did my best.**

**Also I know I should say this on the wrestling story but that was updated before it was confirmed.**

**Rest In Peace to Former WWE wrestler Shad Gaspard. You were a great man and what happened to you was tragic but you went out as a hero.**

**With that this has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next time for Oracle!**


	8. More Talks

* * *

_Here is the next chapter of this story so Let's BEGIN!_

* * *

Jaune had his eyes wide opened as a bombshell dropped on him

"Wait...What?"

Pyrrha was blushing. "I said I Love You."

Jaune shook his head a bit.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait, you Love Me?"

Pyrrha nodded.

"As in Romantic Love or Sibling Love?"

"Romantic."

Jaune stepped back a bit as his eyes widened more.

"Since...Since When?"

"Well it technically began when we First met since you didn't know about my popularity and day after day you treated me like everyone else and I want a person that treats me like that. A person that loves me for me and not because I'm a popular person."

The atmosphere was tense as Jaune was silent after hearing that.

"I..I don't know what to say."

"Do You Love Me Jaune?"

Jaune looked at her straight at the eyes.

"Pyrrha...I Love You."

Pyrrhas eyes widened at his confession and she felt joy building up

"...As a Sister."

And it all went down.

"W-What?"

"I Love You as a sister Pyrrha just like how I Iove Nora as a Sister and Ren as a Brother."

"But...But..." Tears were building up on Pyrrhas eyes.

"I...I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I was just treating you as a friend. I'm sorry but I don't have those type of feelings for you."

"I thought what we had was something...S-S-Spe-"

"Special? We do have something Special a Special Friendship."

Jaune walked over to Pyrrha and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Pyrrha you know that I'm having a child with the Person I really love and I believe she is slowly feeling the same way."

Pyrrha now had tears falling from her eyes and began sobbing.

"Hey don't cry. Look I know that once tonight passes our friendship will take a hit. But know this, even though I don't love you like that, I love and care for you as a Sister. I just hope you understand this and that this doesn't break our friendship apart. I would hate to lose a friend that helped me so much during my time at Beacon."

Pyrrha remained silent not knowing what to say.

"I would definitely like you to become The God-Mother to my child."

Pyrrha looked at him.

"Really? After our conversation you still want me to be Your Child's God-Mother?"

"I mean our conversation didn't end in either of us yelling at each other and we didn't necessarily say bad thing stopping each other."

"But I suggested that Blake should get an abortion."

"Well that _Is _just a suggestion. You didn't force her to get an Abortion or anything. She just doesn't like the word."

"Yeah I can see that now." Pyrrha said as her tears stopped.

"Pyrrha I know that our conversations will be awkward after this talk but will you still Support Me and Blake?"

Pyrrha remained silent and Jaune was a bit worried that she wouldn't but Pyrrah looked at him and Smiled.

"While It will take time for me to know that we may not be...Together-Together. I will still support You and Blake and your Child."

"Thank You Pyrrha."

Jaune then embraced her which Caught her off Guard.but she then recuperated the Embrace. Now that she was thinking about it Pyrrha thought that it would be best if they do remain as Just friends. The two then broke the Embrace.

"Want to head back inside?"

Pyrrha nodded. Jaune opened the door where Everyone else was waiting.

Yang decided to speak. "Everything Okay?"

Jaune responded. "Yeah everything is fine."

"Indeed." Pyrrha said

"Thats good to see."

Saphron decided to speak up.

"So anyone hungry."

"I am actually." Ruby said.

"I could get something to eat."

So with that everyone ate and while eating the group shared a couple of Stories at Beacon and they all shared a laugh. After they finished eating and everything was made up between Jaune, Blake and the rest of the group it was time to leave.

"Hope We'll see you two again." Ruby said.

"Oh we definitely will maybe sooner than all of us may think." Jaune responded.

Yang, Weiss and Ruby then went to Blake.

"Even though I'm not in Beacon anymore we'll still be team RWBY right?" Blake said.

"Always" Weiss responded The four girls then hugged each other.

Jaune turned to his team and before he could say anything his former teammates hugged him and Jaune recuperated. Everyone then broke their embrace.

"Make sure you keep up with your training." Pyrrha said.

Jaune nodded

Yang turned to Jaune. "Be there for Blake when she needs you the most."

"I will."

Yang nodded.

"Well Saphron, Terra. Thank you for having us here. Mr Arc, Ms Belladonna may we meet each other again." Ozpin said.

Everyone left and Saphron closed the door.

"Well that was certainly interesting to say the least." Saphron said.

"They were all nice people I like them. Hope they really do visit again." Terra said.

"They will I know it." Blake said.

Jaune and Blake let out a sigh of relief knowing that their friendship with their former teammates.

A couple of hours later Everyone settled Down Blake went into the guest room for some sleep. Terra was in her room doing some work and Saphron is helping her. Meanwhile Jaune and Adrian were watching A Wrestling Ladder Match with a lot action happening.

"Oh god that was a vicious Slam to the mat" Jaune said eating a bag of chips as Adrian looked on intrigued by the action happening.

"You know Adrian? They say that this entire thing is fake and I see what they mean. But the people are still getting hurt they are still getting slammed to a mat hard and this match right here people are falling off ladders which is a big height. So I respect these people for putting their lives on the line for the viewers entertainment especially since these people don't have Aura." Jaune finished his chips and Adrian clapped at the action happening.

"Yeah I agree this match is pretty awesome and OH MY GOD A SUPLEX OFF THE LADDER!? MY GOD!" Jaune said clutching his head as Adrian laughed and clapped.

Just then Saphron came to the Living Room and picked up Adrian.

"Hay Adrian is not suppos to see that especially past his curfew!"

"Aw C'mon Saph he seems to be enjoying it." Jaune said as Adrian pointed and laughed at the screen.

"Even so he shouldn't be exposed to this at his age."

"Well I know what you mean bu-" Jaune heard the bell from the Television and looked at the screen. "*Gasps* OH! THEY ACTUALLY DID IT! THEY ACTUALLY DID IT!" Jaune said as he got off the couch and walked away a bit before coming back. He then laughed a bit and clapped his hands. "Oh No! Yo! THEY ACTUALLY DID IT! Yo! The Fans Are Shocked!" Jaune sat on the couch again and was on his scroll now. "Oh My God Social Media is going to be insane! Nobody expected him to win!"

Adrian cheered as Saphron sighed and Face palmed.

"Honestly I don't see the appeal of that sport."

"I know what you mean sis but hey Adrian seems to enjoy and who knows we may be looking at his future on screen right now."

"pfft! Like that will ever happen! Not on my watch! Also don't you have a pregnant girl in your room waiting for you?"

"I saw her sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her so that is why I'm here. But I am getting a bit tired so. I think I will call it a day." Jaune said as he turned the Television off. "Well goodnight you two."

Saphron nodded and Adrain waved. "And it is bed time for you as well Adrian." Saphron said as she took Adrian to his room.

Jaune entered his and Blakes room and then removed his pants and Shorts leaving him in his boxers. He then put on a blue tank top and went to bed laying next bed and he got comfortable.

"What were you excited for Jaune?"

Jaune turned ed his head around and saw Blake looking at him.

"Oh your awake. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until I heard _"__They Actually Did It"_ downstairs."

Jaune blushed and scratched his hair. "Oh you heard that huh? Hehe sorry."

"It's fine. So about earlier today our friends came over You and Pyrrha talked outside. Did you two talked about-"

"Pyrrhas feelings for me? Yeah we did."

"How did it go?"

"Well she straight up said that she loved me. But I told her that I did loved her as a Sister but not in a romantic way. But we talked about it and well we are still friends and she has accepted that we are still friends."

"That's good to hear. I'm Jaune since you don't love her who do you _really _love?"

Jaune turned around and he was now completely facing her. He moved his hand and cupped her cheek and caressed it.

"The Person that I Love is right next to me."

Blake blushed a bit not knowing what to say.

"It's okay of you don't really feel the same. I'm still going to be with you an-"

"Yet."

"Pardon?"

"I don't feel the same about you _yet_. But Maybe soon I will."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

Jaune leaned in a bit.

"Can I still Kiss you?"

Blake giggled a bit. "Yes."

The both of them leaned into each other and kissed each other on the lips. The kiss was getting a bit heated up and that was when Blake broke the kiss. She then leaned into his ear.

"Not yet. Not until the baby comes."

Jaune gave Blake a short peck on her lips and then embraced her His chin in between her cat ears and Her face nestled on his neck.

And they both fell asleep.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**This chapter was actually suppose to come out a bit later but I got a bit motivated and Wrote this.**

**Hope I handled the conversation with Pyrrha well.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying stay tuned for The Nitro Forces Tommorow. So with that see you guys Next Time.**


	9. Talks with Saphron

_this is going to be a short chapter since I was very busy today and I wanted to update this story. So yeah. But BEGIN!_

* * *

It was the next day and it was bright and shiny morning. Jaune and Blake were next to each other sleeping. During their sleep they broke their embrace with Jaune laying on his back and Blake on her side.

And Blake was the one who woke up first

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and she is prepared to start the day. She heard a snore and turned her head and saw Jaune asleep. She actually found him really cute when he is sleeping and she got to take a look of his facial features without him looking and making the moment awkward. While she didn't one hundred percent love him yet she did think he was Cute and a good looking guy. Sure he may not be a Fucking Adonis and she is honestly glad that he isn't one.

He still had a good form though and she got really good look when She and Jaune did their thing back at beacon. Blake looked and saw that he was in deep sleep so he may not be waking up for possibly another hour.

That's what he gets for watching late night wrestling.

Blake giggled a little bit and then She leaned in and gave him a short kiss on the cheek and Jaune. smiled In his sleep. Blake then quietly moved out of the bed trying not to wake him up. After a couple of more seconds she was now out of the bed and she began to change into more casual clothes which was a purple shirt and Black joggers. She them went out of the bathroom and that is when her. stomach began to act up. So she ran to the bathroom.

***Few Minutes Later***

Blake got out of the Bathroom after her throwing up and brushing her teeth as she made her way downstairs and the first thing she saw was Adrian on the couch watching a kids show and the show was focused on a Talking Sponge underwater that lives in a pineapple which was Strange.

She saw Saphron at the kitchen and Saphron noticed her.

"Good morning Blake."

"Morning."

"Where's Jaune?"

"He's still sleeping. Probably over sleeping."

"Ah. That's what he gets for watching Wrestling late at night"

"I will never get the appeal for that sport."

"Same here."

"Where's Terra?"

"She's at work right now."

"Ah."

Saphron then decided to have a conversation.

"Blake. I think it is time we have talk."

Blake raised her eyebrow. "About?"

"You and Jaune."

Blake was silent and tense.

"So what about Me and Jaune?"

"O have multiple questions. One which is how do you feel about having his kid?"

Blake was silent.

"You probably didn't expect to bare his child. You probably didn't expect to become a mother so soon. Am I right?"

"***sigh* **Yeah you are right. I really didn't expect _Any _of this to happen. Especially so so soon."

"I figured, I didn't expect to become a aunt this soon. But my next question is did you _Want _to bare his child?"

That was a question that Blake didn't know how to answer. The kitchen was silent and the atmosphere was tense.

"I...I...That is...I...I mean...Back in the very beginning after Me and Jaune _did it _Maaaaybeeee not. But these last few days i got so use to it that I didn't mind if I bared his child."

"Decent enough answer. My next question did you plan to leave Jaune and your Child once the kid reaches Eighteen?"

"What? No. I would never leave my Hus-I mean Boyf-I mean Jaune and I'll support our child when he turns Eighteen and wants to achieve his dream job. I would never abandoned Family."

"Even though you abandoned yours."

Blake winced knowing the irony.

"I...I know. But it was different then. I left them when I thought what I was doing was right. I now know It wasn't and I really want to make up with them."

"You will sooner or Later because, well you know."

"Yeah."

"Okay final question is Do You Love him?"

Blakes eyes widened. Now she didn't fully. love him. She felt she is slowly falling in love with them.

"I...I-I...Im fifty-fifty?" Blake said very reluctant.

"***sigh*** Blake look. The reason why I'm asking you these questions is because I want to look out for my little brother. Sure I know he is old enough to take care of himself but he's never been in a relationship before and this entire situation is something way more advanced then just having a romantic relationship. I'm just looking out for him and Simce this thing started I was scared that in the future you'll leave him and the kid and break his heart. I don't...I don't want him to experience that something like that. He's a nice guy and I just want the best for my little brother." Saphron said as she began to cry.

Blake then walked over and embraced her

"I know that you are looking out for him, I would to if I had a brother. You don't have to be scared, I'm not going anywhere plus I do have some kind of Romantic feelings for him."

The two then broke the embrace.

"Promise me you'll be by his side."

"I will. Hell Jaune made a similar promise to Yang. But. I promise I'll be there for him you don't have to be scared of him being abandoned."

"Thank you."

After a couple of minutes of talking about other things Saphron went out of the house to buy some groceries and Blake sat next to Adrian.

"Wow Jaune can be a heavy sleeper sometimes." Blake said to Adrian.

Blake looked and she saw Adrian wanting to grab the remote. Blake grabbed the remote and had Adrian have it.

"What do you want to see?"

Adrian pushed a button and the channel switched from the Thing Sponge to some Professional Wrestling.

"Really Wrestling? Jaune is really rubbing off on you." Blake looked at the screen. "Okay maybe one match."

***One Match Later.***

"Okay maybe wrestling is not all that bad."

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So that was that chapter. Hope I did well with the interaction with Blake and Saphron.**

**Wi with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	10. Shopping

_here is the next chapter of this story and this will. be a shorter chapter._

* * *

It is the next day as the sun is shining and it was time for a nice day. After Blake finished puking that is. After that little scenario Jaune and Blake decided to head out so they dressed I'm casual clothing. They decided head out a bit since they haven't walked outside in a while, having these intense moments with your friends would do that.

Once the two were fully dressed Jaune looked at Blake and saw her looking at her stomach.

"You okay?" Jaune said concerned.

"I am...Im just wondering what will happen during the nine months?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what will happen during the nine months. What is going to happen during those nine months? Because it isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows."

"Well we will have to talk to your parents and mine."

"I know that but what about after that? What is going to happen during that time? When I begin to show I can't train you until. the baby comes and for some reason I have this sneaking suspicion that something _SOMETHING _bad is going to happen and I just can't get it out of my mind!" Blake then clenched her head and Jaune saw tears forming. "This is all just kicking in and it's just...just...just..."

"Hey"

Jaune put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry. Now none of us know what will happen during these nine months and there is a possibility that something bad will happen but we don't know that. But we will go through whatever is in store together."

Jaune and Blake looked at each other with the room being silent. Blake then embraced Jaune and He recuperated the embrace.

"Thank You."

They broke the embrace and Blake decided to speak.

"C'mon let's go."

Jaune nodded. The both of them told Saphron that they will be heading out. Also he didn't say to her due to the nice moment but unless his eyes are completely Fucking with him but it kinda looked like Blake gained a little weight.

After an hour they arrived at a store and walked around and that is when Jaune realized something.

"Hey Blake do you think now is a good time to buy Baby clothes?"

"I'm not sure. because we still don't know the gender."

"True but we could get buying baby clothes out of the way now even without knowing the gender."

"Fine, if you insist."

So with that Jaune and Blake walked over to the baby section and they looked and searched for baby clothes. So they both agreed to get five clothes each for both genders. Blake then decided to speak.

"Wait a second wouldn't Saphron and Terra give us boy clothes since they have Adrian?"

"While that could happen they might just sell the clothes. So I'll buy this just in case."

"That makes sense I guess. So anything else baby like we need?"

Jaune looked around thinking.

"No not right now, I think the clothes is all we need right now. We'll get the other materials later down the line."

So with that they decided to buy the clothes. They went to the cashier and pay for the stuff and then they head out with nobody batching an eye.

All except for One person and that person was a mouse faunus.

The mouse faunus got out of the store and looked at the pair more specifically at Blake and then he took a look at Jaune, His eyes widened on shock before moving in an opposite Direction. He then walked to an alleyway and brought out a communicater.

"Adam I got some news for you and it is something you are not going to like at all."

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Yes I'm leaving it there. Once again short but I think I did okay. So tell me what you think.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	11. Adam Finds Out

_Hey, Hi! Sorry it is taking a while for the next chapter of this story to come out. I've been having this writers block thing. So this chapter is extremely short so I apologize for that but here it is. I hope the next chapter will be longer._

* * *

In the White Fang lair Adam was walking before he got a message.

"Report"

"Adam I got some news for you and it is something you are not going to like at all."

"Really now? What is it?" Adam said as he arrived in his throne room.

"It's about Blake."

Adam stopped walking after hearing that name.

"Tell Me."

"Well. She is at Argus right now and she is buying clothes for a baby...Her Baby"

"WHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!?!?"

Rage began to build up in Adam after hearing the news.

"Who is she having a kid with?!"

"A blonde male."

"How did you find this information?!"

"Well I overheard them on the checkout isle and when I looked up I saw her and the guy."

Adam was now breathing hard trying to calm down.

"Is she showing?"

"Well I took a close look at her and no she is not showing. So I guess she just got pregnant. Do you want to send a unit and capture her?"

"Not yet. Send a unit once she begins showing?"

"Why?"

"Because once she begins to show, she'll be in a weak state. That is a great opportunity."

"How many months?"

"I'll say in six months. That is enough time to plan this out."

"Okay. Also Adam about the guy she is having a baby with..."

"What about him?"

"I took a close look at him and...It turns out he is a human. Blake is having a child with a human male."

"Adam? Are you there?"

Adam then stomped on the communicater, destroying it. Adam then walked to his throne and got his weapon out and and sliced the throne.

Adam grit his teeth in pure anger.

"Blake...YOU...TRRAAAAAAAITOOOR!!!!!"

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So that was that. Again I hope the next chapter is a bit longer.**

**So with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	12. Worries

_Welp here is the new chapter and sorry to keep you guys waiting but here it is, Sooooooo BEGIN!_

* * *

Jaune and Blake returned to Saphron and Terra's House and went up their room. Saphron notices them and so she followed them.

"So did you two enjoyed your nice little stroll?"

"We did." Jaune replied.

"So what did you get?" Saphron said.

Blake decided to speak.

"We got clothes buy it is not for us and I know this is a bit early but we just wanted to get this out of the way."

Blake then brought out the baby clothes.

"We bought clothes for both genders since we don't know if it is gonna be a boy or a girl."

"Oh, well at least you got that part over with."

"Yeah. But you know what I felt weird about this?"

"What is it?" Saphron said as she raised her eyebrow.

"It was when we got out of the Store I had this very weird feeling. It was like I was being Watched."

Blakes eyes widened.

"You felt that to?"

"Yeah I did, you also?"

"I thought it was only me! I didn't look back since I thought it was a symptom of me being pregnant."

Saphron than spoke up.

"Wait a second is you two were being watched...does that mean?"

Blakes eyes widened on fear.

"Jaune-"

"We don't know that, yet." Jaune put his hands on Blakes shoulder. "We don't if it was the White Fang. It might have been a person that doesn't know why a Human and Faunus are shopping like a couple."

"It could be but wha-"

"If it is the white fang then we should be on a lookout and I need to train my hardest if a confrontation does happen."

"Jaune this is the white fang. The people in that are high experienced you are no match for them."

"Then we call out teams."

"Even with them I still don't think it is enough."

"Blake, we don't know okay, we just don't know. Right now we just need to calm down."

Blake took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Alright. I guess this is all getting to me."

"I can definitely understand. Just relax okay?"

Blake nodded.

Saphron decided to talk after that little moment.

"Sooooooo is everything all clear?"

"Yeah we are." Jaune responded.

"Okay so are you two joining for dinner or are you two okay?"

"Yeah I can go for something to eat. What about you Blake?"

"Yeah I can eat something."

"Alright. Let me get it prepared."

"I'll help you out." Jaune said.

Saphron nodded as she went out of the room. And before Jaune could exit the room as well Blake grabbed his hand. Once Jaune turned his head around he was greeted with a kiss on the lips.

Blake then broke the kiss.

"And that was for?"

"Just because."

Jaune smiled. "Right. I'll tell you when dinner is ready."

Blake nodded.

Once Jaune exited the room he still had a smile and one thought on his mind.

_'I think she might be falling for me.'_

* * *

***Night Time***

After a nice place of dinner it was now night time and everyone is asleep...Well mostly everyone.

Jaune stayed awake because he had one thought on his mind.

_'I need to get stronger in case the white fang attacks.'_

Jaune gently got out of his bed trying not to wake the sleeping faunus on the bed as he put on his shoes, grabbed his scroll and grabbed Crocea mor. He then gently opened the door, exited the room and Gently closed the door. Jaune then left the house.

Jaune was walking to the park area and after a couple of minutes he entered the park and saw no one there.

"Perfect."

Jaune then walked over to a tree stump and put his scroll down. He then turned on his scroll and he went to a video of Pyrrha.

"Hope this does wonders Pyrrha"

Jaune then prepared his weapons and the video of Pyrrha began to play. Jaune closed his eyes for a moment and let out a breath.

_'Alright Jaune just like we practiced, follow these instructions'_

Jaune then opened his eyes with confidence.

"For the people that I love and care for."

And Jaune spent multiple Hours at night following Pyrrahs instructions.

He will train hard for his family and friends even if it wears him out.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**With that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	13. Please Don't Stress Yourself

_Sorry it took long buy here is the next chapter so lets BEGIN! _

* * *

Blake woke up from her bed and sat up. She looked at her right and she was expecting to see see Jaune but all she saw was nothing. Blake raised her eyebrow before she thought he got up early. She got out of the bed and went to the bathroom after a few minutes she got down the stairs. What Blake saw was interesting.

She saw Jaune sleeping on the couch and he is sprawled out on the couch with his weapons on the side.

"Do you know why he is like that?"

Saphron said as she got down the stairs.

"No. I was wondering why he wasn't in bed when I woke up."

"Really? I thought you would be with him. When I woke I up he was already sleeping on the couch."

"No I didn't go with him. He must of left at midnight then."

"Why would he leave at midnight secretly?"

"Well his weapon is there so I guess he was training."

"Why would he train at midnight and where did he go?"

"I'm not sure on where but I did say that he will train when I begin to show and when I can't move as fast due to me being pregnant."

Saphron nodded.

"Okay then. We'll let him rest and tell him where he went once he wakes up."

Blake nodded.

After an hour Jaune woke up and the first thing he saw was Blake reading a book. Blake saw Jaune sitting up so she put her book down and looked at him.

"Your up."

"Yeah. I'm up what time is it?"

"It is 11:30 at the morning."

"Oh really? Wow"

"Yeah. So where did you go and did you train?"

"Yeah I trained and the area I went to was the park."

"Well it's good that you trained but why at the middle of the night?"

"Because I didn't want to disturb no one."

"If you wanted to train you could have in the middle of the day. I can help you do some physical training."

"While I would love that I don't want to risk training with you since there is a possibility I may cause a miscarriage by mistake."

Blake thought about and he did have a point if she trained in these three months which is the biggest possibility of a miscarriage.

"Okay good point."

"But seriously if you want to train do it in the day time and please, _Please _don't stress yourself out."

"I'll try that next time when I train."

Blake nodded.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah I am."

The both of them got up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

***At the White Fang lair***

Adam was getting a call from his communicater, he answered it.

"Adam."

"Ilia, got a report?"

"Yes actually more on Blakes human boyfriend."

"Really? Give me the details."

"Well I saw him sneak out at midnight training and it turns out he is a weak fighter. He isn't experienced enough."

"Blake Is dating a weak fighter? Wow her taste of men is pathetic. This will be easy. Keep watching Ilia."

"Yes sir."

The call ended as Adam smirked.

"This will be easier then I thought."

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**With that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	14. Weird Feeling

_Now that RWBY reacts to their slipknot selves is done but here come the chapter for my other stories!_

* * *

During these past couple of days Saphron had these weird feeling and that feeling was that she was being watched. She wasn't the only one as Terra was having that same feeling as well at certain points. Even Jaune and Blake have been getting that feeling as well and it is really bothering him.

Saphron decided that it was time to have a little meeting about this.

"Terra, Jaune, Blake come here." Saphron said.

Jaune, Blake and Terra who was holding Adrian all came down.

"What's wrong?" Terra said confused.

"Terra have Adrian on the couch and let him watch some cartoons, while the rest of us have a conversation in the kitchen."

Terra did as told as She, Saphron, Jaune and Blake were now in the kitchen all sitting at the table.

Saphron spoke.

"Okay so I'm not sure is all of you have this weird feeling but has any of you felt like you are being watched?"

The other three looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Yeah I've been having That feeling as well." Blake said

"Yeah I've been having that when I'm Training." Jaune said.

"I've been having that while taking care of Adrian or when I leave the house." Terra said.

"I've been having that as well. What is going on?" Saphron said.

"I don't know. Every time I turn back I see nobody." Blake said.

"Yeah same and it is really making me uncomfortable." Jaune said.

While the conversation is happening Adrian was bored of watching a cartoon so he grabbed the Remote and changed the channels. He kept changing until he spotted a wrestling one so he kept it at that and watched.

"It definitely isn't a coincide all of us have this feeling. We are definitely being watched." Terra said.

"There can be an only assumption and it is one I am frightfully worried if it is true."

"And what is it?" Saphron said confused.

"White Fang."

"WHAT!? Tell me your joking!" Saphron said standing up.

"I'm not joking that is the only possibility."

"But how!? And why is Adrian watching Wrestling!?"

"Because when me and Blake went and bought baby clothes that day, Me and Blake both felt like we were being watched. Did the both of you felt like you were being watched?" Jaune said pointing at Saphron and Terra.

The both if them shook their head.

"Then it must have started on that day."

"But why?"

Blake spoke up.

"My only guess would be that some member of the fang recognized me and took a close look if it was me. Since I was a member."

"True but when we turn around we don't see anybody!" Terra said.

"I think I have an idea on who it is." Blake spoke up.

"Who?"

"My Friend Ilia, a chameleon faunus who can camouflage herself to blend in. She is probably the one that is probably spying at us."

"Are you sure about that?" Jaune said with Blake nodding.

* * *

Outside Ilia was far away from the house looking through the window and by the body language she seems to be a bit nervous. So she contacted Adam on her communicater.

"Adam I feel like they are on to me."

"Fall back for now."

"Affirmative."

So with that Ilia left while still camouflaged

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Saphron said scared.

"I'll be on Guard 24/7" Jaune said

"No! You'll only get sleep deprived!" Blake said

"Then what do you want me to do then?"

"How about we wait."

"Wait?" Saphron and Terra said confused.

"Wait? Blake they could attack at any time!"

"For all we know Ilia could possibly be listening to us and she may have to fall back."

"Are you sure about that?" Jaune said.

"Yes we'll just have to wait."

"I hope and I really hope you are right."

Saphron said as she and Terra left the kitchen and went upstairs. Jaune and Blake went upstairs and went to their room.

And everyone forgot about Adrian who is still watching Wrestling.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**It's been a while and yes I know it's short. But I want to do a Time Skip but I'm not sure if anyone will be okay with a Timeskip.**

**But I hope this chapter was okay.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	15. The Monkey Finds Out

_Here is the next chapter! This chapter is not focused on Jaune and Blake. I think you all know who this chapter will focus so let's BEGIN!_

* * *

We go to beacon as the remaining members of RWBY were in their dorm doing their own things but everything was silent.

"***Sigh* **It doesn't feel the same without Blake here." Ruby said.

"I know its really quiet which is weird since Blake is always quiet while reading her books." Yang said.

"***sigh* **your right. It's always been silent when she was here but these past few days there is an empty feeling without her here." Weiss said.

"I know, not even Among Us can keep me distracted." Ruby responded.

"I wonder how Ren, Nora and Pyrrha are feeling without Vomit Boy Here." Yang said.

"Well I think Ren and Nora have been taking it well. Pyrrha nooooot quite. Well the day after we left Saphrons place I did hear her in her dorm sobbing but I think she is over it since I don't hear any more sobs." Ruby said.

"Well that is a good sign she finally got over it. I hope at least." Weiss responded.

"Hey girls!"

The three turned their head to the window and spotted a familiar Monkey faunus.

"Sun?" Ruby said confused.

Sun entered the dorm

"And Neptune!"

Neptune then appeared and entered the dorm as well.

"sup?"

"Sun, Neptune what are you doing here?" Yang said confused.

"Well I just wanted to say hi to Blake. Where is she?"

The girls eyes widened and they were still as a statue as they don't know what to say. both Sun and Neptune raised their eyebrows at the sudden change of mood of the girls.

"Ummmmmm girls?" Sun said really confused.

"Oh! uh? Blake? She is out in Vale." Ruby said.

"Really? I didn't see her." Sun responded.

"Well she went to her favorite book store." Weiss said.

"Oh really? Well I didn't check there well tha-"

Nora along with Ren and Pyrrah opened the door with Nora talking.

"Hey girls When are we going to visit Jaune and Blake at Ar-"

Nora notices Sun and Neptune.

"-gus"

The room was all quiet.

"Wait. Argus? What are you talking about?" Neptune said confused.

Most of the people didn't respond.

"Oh Jaune and Blake are living in Argus since Blake is having Jaunes child." Nora said.

The Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Ren and Pyrrha all tensed with their eyes wide and teeth grinding against each other. They got out of that trance and all looked Nora.

"What?"

"Wow she's having a child? With that Blonde dude with the sword and chest plate?" Sun said.

"Yup." Nora responded

"Wowl Neptune said. "You know. I never knew a guy like Jaune would be Blakes type of man. Who would have thought."

"Yeah.l Yang said nervously whike looking at Sun concerned and ready if he blows.

"Like for a guy like Jaune to have a Girl like Blake. I salute to him hundred percent, he is One lucky guy." Neptune said.

Sun then spoke up.

"Wow. She's having a child? Just wow."

The girls were tense but they were ready for Sun to explode in rage.

"Well I must congratulate him. He's lucky to have her. I never knew she already had a special someone. Even though I don't know him that well, I will honor the bro code. Hevs hers fair and square."

The remaining members of RWBY and JNPR (specifically Ren and Pyrrahg were all shocked to what Sun said.

"Wait. Your not mad?" Ruby said shocked.

"Your are not going to blow a gasket?" Yang said.

"Your not heart broken?" Weiss said.

"Nope. None of that. He's hers and She is his. I know not to step on any boundaries. She's with him and while I am a bit disappointed I'm not gonna plan some elaborate scheme to tear them apart, I have to be a psychopath to do something like that."

"Wow. That is very mature of you." Weiss said surprised.

"Yup. I know when not to step on someones boundaries. So can Me and Neptune go to Argus with you guys and meet them?"

The members of RW(B)Y and (J)NPR all looked at each other and after a couple of seconds nodded.

"Sure you can." Ruby said.

"Sweet. Well tell me and Neptune when you got the date set up. Well see you guys." Sun said as he and Neptune went out the window.

"Well that happened." Yang said wondering what just happened.

* * *

"WHOA!"

Neptune then fell to the ground meanwhile Sun landed perfectly on his two feet.

"You need to improve on your landing skills Dude."

"yeah yeah."

Neptune then got up as they began to walk.

"I must say you took the news really well."

"Yeah. I am a bit disappointed I didn't take an opportunity but hey as I said He's hers fair and square. But what I do find it curious is that she's a faunus and that Jaune guy is human. I never even heard of a Human and Faunus romantic relationships Before."

"That relationship probably do exists it's just if it was out in public controversy might happen so they just keep the relationship a secret."

"True. Hey want to go to the noodle shop?"

"Oh you bet!"

Alright let's go!"

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Well that was a chapter! xD**

**But this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!,**


	16. Moody Change

A_nother new chapter! And we go back to Jaune Balke and the others this is going to be a mini time Skip in this chapter. Here we go and BEGIN!_

* * *

One thing that everyone besides Adrian noticed is that after their little meeting a month ago they noticed that they didn't have that weird feeling of being watched by something. Normally that would mean that everything would be normal now.

But that is definitely not the case.

Infact it only confirms that they WERE being watched and that their theory it was White Fang have been increased since it could very well be Blakes Chameleon friend. That made them all worried and it is making them worry that possible ambush will and that is making Jaune super nervous out of all of them more than Blake.

But one thing that Jaune, Saphron and Terra noticed is that Blake was acting a bit different. More specifically how she eays like she is beginning to eat a lot more than usual which is a weird thing to see unless fish is involved.

"Blake can we have a talk?" Jaune said to Blake who is currently reading a book and eating a cheese stick

Blake came down to the living room and saw Jaune sitting on the couch with Adrian on the other couch watching a cartoon.

"Hey Blake."

"Hey Jaune. Why did you call me down here?"

"Well it's time we have a talk. More specifically on how you are eating a lot more then usual."

Blake raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" Blake. said continuing eating her cheese stick

"Well it's that you never eat that much or crave that much unless it's fish. But you have been craving anything when you can."

"SO WHAT IS YOUR POINT!?!?" Blake said yelling at Jaune

Adrian flinched by her yell as Jaune had his arms up taken back but the sudden yell and mood change of Blake.

"Whoa! all I did was asking you a question, that's it!"

Blake then began laughing

"Oh my god! You are so funny Jaune!"

Jaune was now completely confused.

"What?"

While still laughing Blake than sat on Jaune on his crotch catching off guard and wrapping her arms around his neck as she is giggling

"Heheehehehehe. I've always liked you Jaune even before this all happened I've always secretly had a thing for you."

"oh...uh...That is nice to hear and a-"

"***Sniff***"

_'Wait now she's crying!?!?' _Jaune said in his thoughts.

"I-I don't know what will happen when the B-Baby arrives. I'm gonna be a terrible mother!" Blake said as she continued to sob.

"What Is going on?" Saphron said as she and Terra walked down the stairs and entered the living room.

"I'm not sure! Blake is acting weird! I was talking to her about her eating too much and then she yells at me then suddenly she was giggling almost acting dry K and now she's crying!"

"Oh god...Somethings coming up!"

Blake removed herself for Jaune and ran fast to the bathroom and let out her stuff.

"Wait her mood keeps changing?" Terra said to Jaune.

"Yes! Almost like every second!"

"Well I think that is a sign of pregnancy."

"Oh it is?"

"Oh yes and I should know Since I was pregnant and I did the exact same thing."

"Oh really? Well I did hear about mood changes but I thought they happen once you begin to show."

"No they can happen before you begin to show"

"Huh. I did hear about mood swings but I was not prepared for how it was going to go since it was all sudden."

"It happens. I was caught off guard when Terra had her mood changes." Saphron said.

"I'll note to self that whenever me and her have a conversation. Anyways I better go. check on her." Jaune said as he got up.

"Yeah I actually have to work on something." Terra said as she got on her scroll and began to call.

"Oh yeah I need to do dinner." Saphron said as the three spread out and went and did their separate things.

Adrian looked at the clock and smiled as he switched the channel to the wrestling channel.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Yeah that chapter was a thing. Oh boy Jaunes shows is definitely being filled up her.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	17. It's time

* * *

* * *

_This one is short but still here__ is the next chapter!_

* * *

Jaune was in the living room watching some television with Adrian. Just then Blake came up.

"Jaune. Can we talk?"

"Sure. Promise to not have a mood change?"

"I'll try my best."

"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Jaune. I think it is time..."

"Time for what?"

"Jaune I think it is time to talk to people...more specifically people that we are related."

"You mean our family?"

Blake nodded

"Yeah I figured. It was only a matter of time."

"Yeah. So um...Do you want to plan on when we go and visit them? "

"Yeah we should. So we should plan on who we visit first and on what time."

"Yeah. I feel like my family should go first."

"So basically get the difficult part out of the way."

"Basically. Since I feel like your family will be a more easier confrontation so save them for last."

"***sigh***Like I like it but I'm more worried on how your father specifically will react."

"You'll be alright. Trust me, My mother can take care of him."

"Hopefully."

"So when should we visit them?"

"I feel like. it should be this month."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I feel like that is the best time."

"Well okay then."

They stood there for a while not saying anything as the silence was tense.

"We'll talk tomorrow to plan things out." Blake said as she went up the stair.

"Right."

Jaune returned to the TV watching this weird show about a purple creature thing with food.

But he kept thinking that hopefully he doesn't feel the wrath of Ghira Belladonna.

* * *

*** To Be Continued***

**Yes finally, the confrontation with the parents is happening! Oh boy pray for Jaune.**

**This is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	18. To Menagerie!

This story is not dead, it _Took a while but here is the next chapter. BEGIN_

* * *

"Be careful out there." Saphron said to both Jaune and Blake.

Jaune and Blake were making plans for two weeks to visit Menagerie. So when Balke checked and there was a boat that was going to menagerie so they prepared to go there. Jaune told Saphron that They will return in either two days or so considering on how long the trip to menagerie will take.

"We will" Jaune responded

With that Jaune and Blake left The cotta-arc residence and it was a long walk to go to the docks. Soon enough they arrived at the docks the captain was wondering why a Human was going on board but blake told him the story and accepted letting Jaune enter the ship. Jaune got looks from the other faunus which is understandable. Jaune and Bake entered their room and decided to stay there all day, they didn't get to eat anything.

Blake noticed that Jaune was looking nervous

"You nervous?"

"Yeah is am."

"It's about my father isn't it."

"Yeah..."

Blake took hold of Jaunes left hand.

"Jaune, he may be intimidating but trust me my mom can take care of him. I've seen it when I was a little girl."

"Well...I hope. But I'm not sure how your mother will feel when she go ds out her daughter has been impregnated."

"I bet She'll be excited to hear that she'll be a grandmother."

"I hope."

"Look it will be a while before we get to Menagerie so we should take time to relax because we have quite a day ahead of us."

"Well...Alright"

So with that Jaune and Blake spent the rest of the day laying in bed and once night time came they fell asleep.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**I really apologize for not updating this story for a while now. Real life stuff has been happening for a while now but I am back again. I'm sorry that this chapter was short but I want the actual meeting the parents thing for a lone chapter. So there is that.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	19. Reunion

_Took a while but here is the next chapter this story so lets BEGIN!_

* * *

Jaune and Blake slept in their assigned room for most of the time and when they were awake they stayed in only going out to get some food in the catering area.

It took two days untill finally after a long and a bit aggravating, they finally arrived at Menagerie.

"We're here." Blake said to jaune.

Jaune nodded as he and Blake grabbed their luggage. Soon enough they got out of the ship. They have finally set foot in Menagerie. Jaune looked around the area and this is the first time He has ever stepped foot on Menagerie. His first thoughts is that this is a nice place to have a vacation. He then felt Blake nudged his side and he then looked at her

"let's go" Blake said and Jaune nodded.

So they began to walk towards Blake's home and Jaune followed Blake since obviously she knows where she lives. One thing Jaune noticed was the stares he was recieving from the other Faunus, which was understandable. Since it was weird for them to see a human in Menagerie and some of those glares were not the good kind.

"just ignore them" Blake said to Jaune.

They continued walking until Blake stopped which caused Jaune to stop as well.

"soooooo, are we close?"

Blake nodded

"You can actually see my home." Blake said .

"Really? Where?"

Jaune looked around and their were a lot of small houses including a gigantic one that almost looks like a castle. Blake grabbed Jaunes left hand she made the hand do a point gesture and she lifted it up and made it point to the big caste looking house. Jaunes eyes widened along with his mouth going agape and then he looked at blake.

"yes that is my home." Blake said before Jaune could even ask the question. "Let's go"

Blake began to walk and Jaune soon followed after. Soon enough after a couple of more steps they were now in front of the big house. Jaune looked at Blake and saw that she was nervous and he is also nervous as well. Jaune then put a hand on Blakes shoulder.

"Hey, its now or never."

Blake nodded as the began walking towards the house and then they walked up the stairs until they are at the front door. Blake reached for the handle and took hold of it and then she lifted it and then slammed it back down on the door making a loud bang. Soon enough the door opened and when it did it showed a women who resembled Blake but much Older. The women's eyes widened.

"Blake?" The women said shocked.

"Hi mom" Blake said nervously

Soon enough Blake's mother hugged Blake and it caught her off guard but soon enough she returned the embrace back. Jaune just looked on with a soft smile on his face happy to see this nice little reunion.

"Kali who is it?" Said a Male voice.

Blake, the now named Kali and Jaune looked and saw big man. He has an amazing beard. For his clothes he has an open dark-violet coat with white fur trim, exposing a patch of black fur on his chest. He also has beige pants.

His eyes also widened.

"Blake?"

"Hi dad"

Blakes father then embraced her as well and Blake recuperated.

"My daughter...Thank goodness your okay."

Klai then joined in on the embrace. This was a very emotional moment. Mother and Father reunited with their daughter. Soon enough the family broke the embrace...

And we go to the Elephant on the room.

"Who are you?" Blake's father suddenly said to Jaune.

Jaunes eyes widened due to the sudden attention brought to him.

"uhhhhhh"

Blake walked over to Jaune and held his hand.

"Mom, dad. Let's get inside and have a talk"

Kali had an intrigued look while Blakes father looked at Jaune with a raised eyebrow. Jaune did a big gulped as there was one thing on his mind

_"I'm dead"_

* * *

**_*To Be Continued*_**

**_Apologies this took a long time I tried to think hard how to write this chapter. There was a point where I just wanted to abandon the story but I thought of something and this is the best I can do._**

**_The talk with Kali and Ghira will be next chapter and hopefully it won't take long like this one._**

**_But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


End file.
